In general, robots have been developed for industrial purposes to play a role in factory automation. Recently, application fields of robots have extended, Robots for medical purpose, space navigation robots, and the like, and even home robots that may be used in general houses have been developed.
A typical example of home robots is a robot cleaner, a type of an electronic device that sucks dust or foreign materials therearound while traveling in a certain region. The robot cleaner generally includes a rechargeable battery and an obstacle sensor for avoiding a hindrance or an obstacle during traveling, whereby the robot cleaner can perform cleaning while traveling.